


Nicknames

by anycsifan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are taking a personality quiz and it earns you a new nickname from Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

You sat at the island in the school kitchen taking a personality quiz Kitty said you should take. You didn’t really care what kind of princess you were, but Kitty and Rogue had insisted.

“Why do I let them do this to me?” you sighed.

Just as you clicked the “get results” button Logan walked in, quite shirtless.

“Hey shrimp,” he greeted as he walked to the fridge.

“If I’m a shrimp so are you,” you replied. The man has no room to call you a shrimp when he’s only 5’3”.

“Do these guns look shrimpy to you?” he asked, flexing his biceps.

“So you’re a jumbo shrimp,” you said with a smirk. Satisfied with your comeback you returned your attention to your laptop. The quiz result surprised you. It said you’re a sophisticated princess.

Logan noticed your shocked expression and decided to investigate. When he saw what caused your eyes to widen so much he just chuckled and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Before Logan let the door close behind him he looked back at you and smirked, “Don’t be late for class Princess.”


End file.
